Thank You
by kyunggf
Summary: Tentang Kris dan Kyungsoo. ngga tau, ngga bisa bikin summary. KrisDo! Slight KaiSoo, CHanBaek


Tittle : Than You

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo

Wu Yifan aka Kris

Kim Jongin

Happy Reading!

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Di lihatnya sebuah jam kecil di atas meja nakas di samping kiri tempat tidurnya. Jam dua pagi. Kyungsoo menghela napas. Hal itu selalu menjadi rutinitasnya selama dua bulan belakangan ini. Kyungsoo melirik ke arah kanan. Dimana seorang pemuda dengan wajah khas China terbaring dengan nyenyaknya disana. Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang pemuda. Mencium bibirnya sejenak kemudian tersenyum.

Kyungsoo turun dari ranjangnya dan berjejak keluar kamar. Kakinya membawa tubuh kecil itu menuju dapur. Mengambil secangkir susu coklat dari dalam lemari pendingin dan meneguknya hingga setengah. Merasa bosan, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa dan menyalakan televisi. Tak ada yang menarik, hanya sebuah film hollywood yang diputar oleh televisi di Korea Selatan.

Sebuah film dimana Edward Cullen yang tengah berada diatas altar menunggu Bella Swan menghampirinya. Mengikat janji suci di atas meja pelaminan dengan perasaan senang dan bahagia. Hal itu mengingatkan Kyungsoo pada kejadian dua tahun lalu. Dimana ia harus melihat orang yang dia cintai berdiri di atas altar dengan seorang gadis cantik. Jongin yang menikah dengan gadis pilihan orang tuanya. Ia ingat bagaimana Jongin memutuskannya dan memilih gadis pilihan orang tuanya itu.

_"Maafkan aku hyung." Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya menatap lekat mata Jongin yang mengisyaratkan penyesalan._

_"Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku, Jongin?"_

_"Bukan begitu hyung, hanya saja__—"_

_"Iya, aku tahu Jongin. Kau hanya ingin membahagiakan kedua orangtuamu. Kau hanya ingin membuat mereka menimang cucu darimu yang menikah dengan seorang gadis. Bukan dari aku seorang pemuda gay yang sudah kau kencani selama dua tahun dan akhirnya kau putuskan selama enam bulan terakhir ini."_

_Kyungsoo menangis. Pemuda di depannya, pemuda yang begitu mencintainya pergi darinya. Menikah dengan wanita lain yang Kyungsoo tahu bernama Jinri. Hoobaenya saat duduk di bangku SMA. Termasuk teman satu angkatan Jongin._

_"Hyung, ini." Dada Kyungsoo kembali sesak setelah Jongin mengulurkan sebuah undangan berwarna peach dengan pita berwarna senada._

_"Minggu depan kami—"_

_"Ya, aku tahu. Aku akan usahaka untuk datang. Terimakasih selama dua tahun ini Jongin. Aku pergi." Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Jongin di dalam cafe sendiri._

_._

_._

_._

_Kyungsoo disini. Disalah satu barisan dua dari depan di dalam gereja. Menyaksikan orang yang paling ia cintai mengikat janji suci dengan seorang gadis. Disampingnya berdiri Chanyeol—sahabat Kyungsoo— dan kekasihnya, Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menangis saat Jongin mencium gadis itu dengan mata Jongin yang mengarah kepadanya._

_"Jangan dilihat jika kau tidak bisa melihatnya." Kyungsoo membiarkan seseorang menutup matanya. Suara yang sangat Kyungsoo kenali selama hidupnya. Suara yang hampir setiap hari menemani Kyungsoo—tidak lebih dari Jongin tentunya._

_Kyungsoo juga tak menolak saat orang itu mengganggam tangannya saat keluar dari gereja. Mengikuti pengantin yang bersiap masuk ke dalam mobil mereka. Kyungsoo bisa melihat guratan marh pada wajah Jongin yang saat itu menatapnya. Kyungsoo ingin melepaskan genggaman tangan orang itu dan berlari kearah Jongin lalu memeluknya. Tidak, tidak bisa. Jongin sudah menikah sekarang. Jongin bukan miliknya. Jongin milik Jinri._

"_Gege," oanggil Kyungsoo lirih saat orang itu merengkuh tubuhnya. Kyungsoo menangis dalam pelukan orang itu. Bersamaan dengan mobil Jongin dan istrinya berlalu. Kyungsoo mermas tuxedo belakang pemudda itu. Menyalurkan rasa kekesalan, kecewa, sakit hati dan sedihnya disana. Sang pemuda hanya mengusap punggung Kyungsoo. Mencoba memberikan ketenangan pada Kyungsoo._

"_Kris ge, kau bisa mengantar Kyungsoo pulang kan?" tanya seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo dan pemuda itu, Kris. Kris mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kyungsoo masih memeluk Kris. Menumpahkan tangisannya di pelukan pemuda Canada-China itu._

"_Ayo pulang Kyung." Kris berjalan, dengan Kyungsoo masih memeluknya._

_-Thank You-_

_5 Months Later_

_Kyungsoo duduk bersampingan dengan Kris yang hanya diam menatap kolam dengan air mancur di tengahnya. Kyungsoo sendiri juga hanya diam. Menunggu Kris memberitahukan alas an mengapa Kris membawanya kemari. Kyungsoo sontak mendongak saat Kris bangkit dan beralih berlutut di hadapannya._

"_Kris ge, ada apa?"_

"_Menikahlah dengan ku." Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar ucapan Kris. Matanya mengerjap lucu seperti anak kecil. Mulutnya terkatup rapat tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun._

"_Aku tahu kau belum bisa melupakan Jongin. Setidaknya, biarkan aku mengisi hatimu dulu. Tidak apa-apa jika kita tidak menikah sekarang. Mungkin kita bisa menjalin hubungan kekasih seperti adikku dan Chanyeol." Kyungsoo masih terdiam._

"_Aku mencintaimu, sejak Baekhyun mengenalkan mu padaku beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku ingin mengatakannya padamu, namun Jongin lebih dulu."_

"_Kyungsoo, kau dengar aku bukan?" tanya Kris bingung karena sejak tadi Kyungsoo hanya diam._

"_Gege tahukan aku belum bisa melupakan Jongin sepenuhnya. Aku takut jika aku menerima gege, aku akan menyakitimu ge. Lagipula, apa kedua orang tua gege mau menerimaku? Aku seorang laki-laki bukan perempuan ge," jawab Kyungsoo. Sebuah jitakan kecil mendarat di puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Membuat sang empu kesakitan._

"_Katanya mencintaiku, kenapa sekarang menjitakku?" tanya Kyungsoo sebal. Tangannya bergerak mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi korban jitakan Kris._

"_Aku tahu kau seorang laki-laki. Orangtuaku tak melarang apapun. Terdengar aneh, namun kau tahukan kalau mereka bahkan mengijinkan Baekhyun berpacaran dengan Chanyeol. Bahkan mereka akan tunangan sebentar lagi."_

"_Untuk masalah kau bisa melupakan Jongin atau tidak, aku bisa membantumu. Setidaknya jika aku ada di hatimu, kau bisa menimbang apa kau harus melupakan Jongin atau tidak. Sedangkan kau mempunyai aku."_

_Kyungsoo menatap dalam mata Kris. Mencari suatu kebenaran disana. Kyungsoo mendapatkannya. Kyungsoo menghirup udara dan menghembuskannya pelan._

"_Gege janji tidak akan meninggalkan aku seperti Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih. Kris menggeleng dana menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Mencium punggung tangan Kyungsoo lembut._

"_I promise, I won't." jawab Kris lantang. Kyungsoo membungkuk, memeluk Kris yang berlutut di hadapannya._

"_Terima kasih ge, terima kasih."_

"Kau terbangun lagi Kyungie?" tangan seseorang memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Menyeruakkan wajahnya pada leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum saat pemuda itu mencium perpotongan lehermya.

"Gege terbangun juga ya?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pemuda yang ia panggil 'gege' itu. Pelukannya terleps. Pemuda itu memposisikan dirinya berbaring di sofa dengan paha Kyungsoo menjadi bantalnya. Tangannya menuntun tangan Kyungsoo untuk di letakkan di dadanya.

"Kau merasakannya? Jantungku berdetak saat cepat saat menemukanmu duduk disni dan aku yakin pasti sedang mengingat masa lalu." Tangan Kyungsoo yang lain mengusap surai coklat adu pemuda itu.

"Salahkan otakku yang terus mengingatnya Kris gege," ujar Kyungsoo. Suata tawa keluar dari bibr pemuda itu. Pemuda itu sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya. Mencium bibir Kyungsoo dan menghisapnya.

"Minggu depan kita akan menikah. Apa kau bahagisa, Kyung?" tanya Kris setelah kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo bergumam kecil. Tangannya mengusap-usap pipi Kris yang menurutnya terlihat sangat tampan.

"Selama gege tidak menghianatiku, aku akan bahagia," jawabnya. Kris terkekeh kecil lalu bangki dari berbaringnya.

"Cha, ayo tidur. Kau tidak kuliah besok?" Kris mengulurkan tangannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum namun ia tak menerima uluran tangan itu. Ia berdiri di atas sofa menghadap ke arah Kris. Melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kris dan kedua kakinya di pinggang Kris.

"Gendong," rengeknya manja. Kris mendengus sebal, dan mencium pucuk hidung Kyungsoo. Lalu beralih pada bibir Kyungsoo dan memagutnya. Kyungsoo hanya mengimbanginya. Tangannya yang mengalung di leher Kris kini telah meremas rambut Kris lembut. Tanda bahwa ia sangat menikmati ciuman mereka.

Mereka sudah berada di atas ranjang, dengan Kyungsoo berada di bawah. Pagutan mereka sudah terlepas. Hanya kening mereka yang menempel dan hidung mereka yang bersentuhan. Sesekali Kris memagut bibir Kyungsoo dan menatap Kyungsoo. Atau ia akan mencium kening Kyungsoo dan berakhir di bibir Kyungsoo.

"Ge, terima kasih. Kau mau memabntuku, terima kasih telah menunggu selama ini," ucap Kyungsoo mengusap pipi Kris. Kris tersenyum dan memberikan kecupan di bibir Kyungsoo.

"Aku yang berterima kasih karena kau sudah memperbolehkan aku mendampingi mu, Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo tersenyum membawa Kris dalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyung."

"Aku juga mencintaimu ge."

FIN

* * *

**Maafkan aku kalo FFnya geje. Janji deh, tar aku bikin FF KrisDo lagi. Yah, mungkin nunggu lama biar aku juga dapet feelnya. Maafkan aku kalo ceritanya ngga bagus *bow***

**Last! review ndee! gamsahamnida**


End file.
